A New Hero
by Allie357
Summary: A girl, who is staying with the Pevensies gets transported to Narnia with the four. She gets captured wy the White Witch and Peter, after having a huge fight with Kaylee, feels guilty. PeterOC. Possible MarySue. Full warning inside.
1. A War and a Fight

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Pevensies or Narnia. I only own Kaylee.

A/N: Ok so be warned Kaylee may turn into a MarySue and I have tried to prevent that so if you do not like this then find a new story to read. Also if you do not like the original story retold with another character, again find a new story. I am aware that this has been down many times before, but, and I mean no offense, I don't really care cause sometimes instead of reading them, I like writing them. This is mostly movie based and I have no objection to reviews even if you hate the story but if it is for the reasons above I do not want to hear it. I have warned you, you know. ANYWHO, I personally think I have done a good job and I do not object to a constructive critique review. Enjoy!

Well this is the first post to my edit. It's so much better than it was before if I do say so myself. Plus Fanfiction did something weird with all my scene breaks… Don't know what's goin' on with that…. But hey, now I can fix it. :D Again review if you want to and I hope you like this just a little better than before!

~CON~CON~CON~

"Kaylee!" The sixteen-year-old Kaylee Turner turned, her blonde hair flinging, at the sound of her name. Her green eyes smiled with her mouth when she saw that Peter Pevensie, a blue eyed sixteen year old boy, was running to catch up with her.

"Hey, Peter. How are you?" she asked him when he was mere feet away.

"Very well, thank you." He stopped to catch his breath. "I've been calling your for the past five minutes. Why didn't you stop?"

"Sorry. I guess I didn't hear you."

"Well, maybe you should get your ears checked," he joked.

"Maybe you should be louder," she retorted. "Where are the other three?"

"They're coming." Both of them were, of course, talking about Peter's siblings, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. Lucy was the youngest, with ginger hair and her brother's icy blue eyes. She was the odd one out. She really didn't look like any of her siblings. Edmund and Susan were the middle children but Susan was older. They both had brown hair and could have been twins if not for the two year difference. This left Peter as the eldest and around the same age as Kaylee. They were neighbors and had been for eight years. Their mother's were best friends and the children were too. "Come on, you lot!" Peter called back to the younger children. "Pick up the pace! We have to be home soon or Mum will kill all of us!"

Much to the children's dismay a curfew had been assigned by their mothers. Since the war began, they were extremely careful as to when they were to be home. The air raids were all anyone could talk about and they lived in constant fear that the Germans would soon reach them. "We're coming Peter!" Susan called back, quite aware of why her brother was yelling at her.

To be honest, this whole 'Peter-becoming-the-man-of-the-house' thing that he had started when their father left to serve in the military was getting on her nerves. She was quite old enough to make choices on her own, thank you very much, and she did not need her older brother pretending to be her father. He was not, nor would he ever be.

Edmund felt quite the same way, if even worse than Susan. He was a boy, and a stubborn boy at that. If Peter told him to do one thing, he often did the opposite just to spite him. Many times it worked too. He would pick fights and say things he did not really mean just to get all of the anger he had pent up inside of him about this whole war thing out, and often Lucy became the object of his taunting.

Lucy was completely oblivious to her elder siblings' conflicts. She knew Edmund enjoyed picking on her, but her small nine-year-old spirit brushed it off and ignored it nine times out of ten. Peter telling her what to do was nothing new, as he always seemed to do so. It had just gotten a little more frequent nowadays, that's all. By no means did that mean Lucy was a stupid girl. She was in fact quite intelligent, but paid no mind to the problems of the elder folk.

Kaylee, while she was not related to the Pevensies, might as well have been. They had known each other long enough and she knew enough about her friends to be considered related. Quite a few times, she was indeed mistake for their sister. "Now, you see, you're making me late as well," Kaylee said.

"I know. I'm sorry," Peter apologized sincerely. That was one thing she adored about her best friend. He was always so sincere and always wanted to please those around him. As protective and annoying as he was, there were things she liked very much about him.

"Peter, I'm just joking." He gave her an evil look and she giggled.

~CON~CON~CON~

The night before the air raids had finally gotten to them. The Pevensie's mother was sending them to the country and out of the city. When Kaylee's own mother had heard about this she asked if Kaylee could come along. Helen, being who she was, said yes. "But, Mum, I don't want to go. Please, let me stay here," she begged. When he father died the two summers before, she and her mother were the only ones living at home. They had gotten so much closer than they had been in the past and Kaylee absolutely dreaded the thought of leaving her.

"No. I want you to be safe and going with the Pevensies is the safest thing now," he mother told her. "Now, pack your bags. You leave tomorrow."

"But, Mum-"

"I don't want to hear it," she spoke, cutting her daughter off. "Pack your things or go without them." At that, she left the room. Knowing that was the end of it, Kaylee went to her bedroom to pack feeling very defeated in her efforts to persuade her mother otherwise.

~CON~CON~CON~

The mood at the train station was very solemn. The goodbye she had said to her mother back at home was a tearful one. Kaylee had ridden to the station with her friends and their mother because her own couldn't bring herself to go. Yes, she was her daughter, but she didn't believe she would be able to let go if she actually came to see her off.

In her mind's eye she could visualize that goodbye and wished desperately it didn't have to be this way. Why did wars have to happen? They affected so many people… Shouldn't people be able to solve their problems calmly and peacefully?

"Good man," she heard Helen tell her eldest son. "All right. Off you go." And they all walked towards the train.

Lucy stopped to look back, eyes searching for her mother but Peter gently nudged her along. "Come on Lucy. Everything's going to be all right. It's going to be fine," he assured her. She looked hesitant, but followed her brother anyway.

After handing their tickets in, they boarded the train with much protest from Edmund. "Ow! Get off! I know how to get on a train by myself!" he had shouted. Arriving in the compartment, Peter lifted their suit cases and put them above their heads. There were two other children in there with them but soon got off at Goosey Station. Not a word was said the entire trip.

After what seemed like hours, the five kids arrived at their stop. The cool air was a relief on their skin after being in the stuffy train for the longest time. They were the only five to get off and hearing a car approaching, ran to the road. Unfortunately, the car drove right past them.

"The professor knew we were coming," Susan pointed out trying to assure the rest of the group that they weren't stranded there. But as far as Kaylee could see, Susan's theory was quickly falling to pieces. She crossed her arms and tried to keep the bubbling anger in her stomach at bay, but found that particular task to be nearly impossible.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled," Edmund said examining the tag on his coat.

"I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you," Kaylee spat towards Peter.

"Me? I didn't bring you here. This is not my fault," he replied forcefully.

"No, you're right. It's your stupid mum's!"

"Don't you dare talk about my mother!" Peter yelled.

"Why? If it wasn't for her, I would be at home! Not standing on the side of a dirt road, waiting for some unknown professor who probably forgot about us!" she screamed back.

"Stop it!" Susan warned stepping between the two. Before Kaylee could yell anything else, a woman approached the children on a wagon pulled by a horse. She was instructing the horse to do her bidding, and the clip clop of the hooves broke the tense silence that engulfed them.

"Mrs. Macready?" Peter asked.

"I'm afraid so," she answered. "Is this it then? Haven't you brought anything else?"

"No, ma'am. It's just us," Peter replied staring back up at her.

"Small favors," she said with a small grin. Kaylee didn't know exactly what she meant, but she knew that she would not like this woman.

~CON~CON~CON~

When they arrived at the rather large country house surrounded by trees and a lovely field, they received many rules from Mrs. Macready. Some of which included no running, no shouting, and no disturbing the professor. From the tone of the house keeper, Kaylee internally decided that she would follow all said rules as to not acquire a punishment.

Later that night, the three eldest children were gathered in Lucy's room with Lucy in her bed.

"Look, Peter," Kaylee started turning off the radio. Her voice cracked from lack of use just sitting quiet for over an hour. "I didn't mean to have a go at your mum. I was just frustrated and looking for someone to blame. I'm sorry." Kaylee was genuinely apologetic and hoped that her best friend wouldn't stay mad at her.

"I know," Peter responded. "Everyone is one edge and I get it. You don't need to apologize." He gave her a small smile but Kaylee could tell it was forced. He failed to meet her gaze and the tone of his voice was a little disconcerting so she pursed her lips.

_Fine _she thought to herself. _You want to stay angry, that's perfectly fine by me. I can go for as long as you can, buddy. _Part of her mind was telling her this. The other part of her was hurt that Peter either didn't think she was being genuine or he just simply didn't care. That was another reason she swore to stay angry. She did not deal with hurt very well. "Good night then," she said a little harsher than she should have, but it was clear to Peter that she planned on staying angry just like him.

She then looked at Susan and Lucy, smiled sweetly and replied with much more brevity, "Have a good night." Walking up to Susan she whispered, "Lucy's crying." As she walked out of the room, she saw out of the corner of her eye Susan glare at Peter and glance briefly at Lucy for her brother's benefit.

~CON~CON~CON~

The next morning, Kaylee found herself standing next to a window watching the rain drops slide down the glass. The gloom hung heavily around the room, and everyone seemed down in the dumps. Lucy was sitting next to her, Edmund was lying on the floor with his head underneath an armchair engraving something into the bottom with a pocket knife, and Susan and Peter were sitting on the couch. "'Gastrovascular'," Susan read out of the rather large dictionary on her lap. "Come on, Peter, Kaylee. 'Gastrovascular'." Lucy gave a sigh of boredom. Not that Kaylee could blame her. This wasn't the most exciting thing to do on a rainy day. And they very well couldn't go outside because Mrs. Macready did not want mud tracked through the house and she said that the children would catch their deaths. They were forbidden to go outside.

So here they were playing this God awful game Susan had come up with. She grabbed a huge dictionary, read out a word, and the others would try to figure out what it meant by asking Susan yes or no questions. How it came to that… Kaylee didn't know.

So Kaylee sighed with the youngest Pevensie.

To make matters worse (_if they could get worse_, she grudgingly thought) Peter and Kaylee had barely spoken since last night. The only time either of them said a word to each other was at breakfast when Kaylee wanted the salt.

"Is it Greek?" she guessed simply to humor Susan.

"No."

"How about Latin?" Peter said, subtly rolling his eyes.

"Yes."

Edmund jumped in, "Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented'?" Susan slammed the dictionary shut in disgust and shot him a dangerous glare.

Lucy got up from her spot near the window and walked over to Peter. "We could play Hide and Seek," she suggested with a smile.

To this Peter replied sarcastically turning to Susan, "But we're already having so much fun." Susan rolled her eyes again and folded her arms so tightly that it was unlikely she would unwind for several years.

"Come on Peter, please! Pretty please?" Lucy said with sad face.

Peter smiled and began to count. "One, two, three, four…" Lucy squealed with delight and dashed out of the room.

"What?" Edmund said. After a few more seconds he ran off to find a hiding place like Lucy and Susan. Kaylee ran out of the room not wanting to be alone with Peter. She knew they would get into a row if she had stayed. Not to mention hide and seek wasn't really her game. She wasn't very good at it to say the least. She decided she'd go off into her room and read a book she brought with her.

~CON~CON~CON~

"Shut up! You think you're Dad but you're not!" Edmund voice ran throughout the quiet house and his angry footsteps banged noisily as he dashed out of the room. Kaylee groaned. _Not another fight _she thought. It hadn't been fifteen minutes and someone was already yelling. This was another thing that annoyed her about Peter. He always thought he was right and no matter what anyone else said, he would stick to it. Edmund didn't like this so he picked fights with him all the time. Kaylee should have been used to it by now, but she was far from it in fact. Curiosity getting the better of her, Kaylee went to investigate the source of the shouting and stomping.

As she walked down the hall Edmund stormed by her with Susan trailing right behind him. The girl was attempting to console her brother, but the boy was paying no mind and ignored her. They soon disappeared around the corner. _Wow. I guess Peter made everyone angry. _As she continued in the direction Ed and Susan came from Peter ran into her, literally. He failed to apologize, and Kaylee rolled her eyes. "What'd you do this time? Or was he just afraid of your temper?" Kaylee spat in retaliation.

"Shut up," Peter said back.

"Wow. You can't even go a full 24 hours without making someone angry at you. It may be a new record. Congratulations. You're now the most hated person in the entire household." Peter gave her a glare that would've melted ice and she glared back. He walked away angrily and Kaylee, forgetting why she had come down here in the first place went to cool down outside.

~CON~CON~CON~

Lucy, wiping her eyes, came out of the room with the wardrobe in it. _Why didn't they believe me? I was telling the truth! Wasn't I? _She didn't even know herself anymore. All the others thought she was playing, but she wasn't. She knew Mr. Tumnus was real. He had to be real…

As she walked out she saw Peter and Kaylee arguing down the hall. After a staring contest, they both went separate ways fuming. _What's gotten into them? They used to get along so well…_Confused and broken-hearted she walked to her room to mull over what had just happened. Everything seemed to be falling apart.

~CON~CON~CON~

A/N: All righty then. That's the end of the first edit! And I plan on posting all of them at the same time so it's not too confusing. Because that would suck. :D


	2. Taken

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine. Please don't sue.

A/N: Well, I never intended my chapters to be so long, but when they were the right length I couldn't just cut it off. It wasn't an appropriate break in the story… Poop. Oh well, I like longer chapters when I'm reading so I hope you do too.

~CON~CON~CON~

The next day Susan persuaded everyone to come outside and play Cricket. Peter and Edmund were all for it thinking they needed something to let go of all their anger. Lucy decided to sit out and read in the grass. She was still upset about the wardrobe incident the day before. Not to mention she wasn't the sports type of girl.

Kaylee threw rocks into a nearby stream, not wanting another face to face encounter with Peter. Especially with everyone else around. The constant plop of the rock falling into the water distracted her for a while until she heard a smash that sounded oddly like a window breaking. She turned to find a Cricket ball-shaped hole in a stained glass window in the mansion.

She, of course wanting to know what had been damaged, ran up into the house with the four siblings.

"Oh, well done, Ed," Peter criticized. _So it was Edmund's fault…_ Kaylee thought.

"You bowled it!" Ed retorted. _Or it could have been Peter's…_

Out in the distant part of the house they heard Mrs. Macready yell, "What on earth is goin' on?" All of them were terribly afraid of getting in serious trouble so they did the only thing they thought they could do: run. They ran into this room and that room and up and down stairs but it seemed they couldn't escape the cruel housekeeper's footsteps. She always seemed to be right behind them no matter where they went.

The last room they ran into was a room Kaylee had never seen before. It was empty except for a large wood wardrobe in the back of the room. Everything seemed to be gravitating to this one wardrobe and Kaylee couldn't understand why. There was nothing special about it… At least, not that she knew then.

Edmund and Kaylee ran toward it while Susan, Peter and Lucy stood back next to the door. "You've got to be joking…" Susan said. Kaylee had no idea why they remained behind, and it seemed odd but the footsteps were getting closer so without further hesitation all five crammed into the tiny space.

Everyone was yelling and shouting for people to move over. They continued to back up and it suddenly dawned on Kaylee that this was an extremely large wardrobe, larger than it appeared on the outside… And suddenly Peter and Susan tripped backwards and landed on a pile of snow.

Snow? In a wardrobe! "Impossible!" Susan said breathlessly voicing the simple word the rest of the group seemed to be thinking.

"I couldn't agree more," Kaylee muttered moving out of the 'wardrobe' and into the forest that should not have been there. Everything was covered in a thick white sheet of snow. Icicles hung from the trees. Everything was so stunning; Kaylee had a hard time taking her eyes off the sights.

"I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it," Peter told Lucy. This snapped her out of the trance she seemed to be in. _Sorry for what? _Kaylee thought.

"Sorry for what?" she asked vocalizing her most recent thought.

"No," Lucy said, either ignoring or not hearing Kaylee's comment as she threw a snowball and hit Peter right on the forehead. Lucy grinned brightly. "But that might!" As soon as she said that the three of them got into a snowball fight. Kaylee stood there horribly confused attempting but failing to figure out what on God's green Earth was happening. Edmund was looking around as a snowball hit him in the thigh.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "Stop it!"

Peter looked at him for a few moments then said, "You little liar!"

"You didn't believe her either!"

"Apologize to Lucy." Ed didn't say anything. "Say you're sorry!" he warned.

"All right!" he shouted. His voice was a little tentative and worried when he said, "I'm sorry."

"It's all right. Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending," Lucy told him.

"Oh, very funny," Edmund whispered sarcastically. By now Kaylee was completely lost. There were a few more exchanges and apparently Lucy wanted everyone to meet someone called Mr. Tumnus.

"Can someone please explain to me who Mr. Tumnus is and where we are?" Kaylee yelled.

"Oh right. Sorry, Kaylee. I forgot you weren't there with us," Lucy said. "I'll tell you on the way there." Kaylee nodded as she went to get a coat as Peter didn't give her one. _You want to play it that way? Fine. That's fine by me _Kaylee thought as she walked along with Lucy.

~CON~CON~CON~

"…lots and lots of lovely food and…" Lucy was rambling on about what would happen when they all would meet Mr. Tumnus. Kaylee was finally up to speed on what had happened in the past couple of days with much elaboration on Lucy's end. Her feet were freezing from trekking through the knee deep snow.

Lucy stopped talking suddenly and everyone saw why. Mr. Tumnus's door was broken into and barely hanging on the frame.

Lucy gasped and then took off running. "Lucy!" Peter yelled as he ran after her. Everyone was soon racing after Lucy into the faun's house. When they got inside, the place was ransacked. Everything was completely or almost destroyed. Lucy looked mortified. Peter was worried and Susan was already suggesting they go back. Peter hushed her as he pulled a note nailed to a wooden pillar. "'The Faun Tumnus is hereby charged with treason against her imperial Majesty, Jadis Queen of Narnia," he read aloud. "'For comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long live the Queen.'"

Everyone was silent. There were a few exchanges between the four siblings while Kaylee remained quiet. What had happened? If she had just stayed home, she wouldn't be in this mess. She wouldn't have had that fight with Peter. She wouldn't have been in that forest. Why had she not just stayed home? "Psst!" someone said.

"One second," Kaylee whispered.

"Psst!" someone shouted again.

"What?" she snapped turning to face the four others.

"We didn't say anything," Susan told her with an odd confused look on her face.

"Well then who did?"

"Psst!" Kaylee turned in the direction of the sound to find a…bird. It was looking at her. Just looking.

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" Susan whispered.

"PSST!" it tweeted and flew off. Kaylee ran outside and the rest of the family ran after her. Her eyes traveled around the clearing for the briefest of moments, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary, other than the bird beckoning them, of course.

But suddenly the bushes began rustling and fear gripped her insides.

"What was that?" Kaylee whispered to no one in particular. It's an odd thing that people ask that. How are the people around her supposed to know if she doesn't? But this was no time for pondering such thoughts. It rustled again, and forgetting her anger at Peter for the moment, stood behind him and clenched his coat tightly in her hand. Peter had evidently forgotten about his grudge towards her as well because he grabbed the hand that clutched his coat. Susan stood behind Kaylee and Lucy behind Susan. Edmund stood off to the side, fear written all over his face.

The crackling and breaking braches ceased and a beaver walked towards them. "It's a….beaver?" Lucy said stating the obvious, almost as a question.

Peter held out his hand and made a clicking noise. "Here boy. Here boy…" He clicked more and the animal looked…confused. That was the only word for it.

Suddenly it opened his mouth and said, "Well I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want." Peter leaned back looking surprised. Lucy and Kaylee laughed while Susan and Edmund's eyes widened.

"Oh, s-sorry," Peter stuttered, clearly shocked that a beaver just spoke to him as if he were an idiot.

"Lucy Pevensie?" the beaver asked.

"Yes," Lucy answered, her smile gone. He held out a handkerchief for her to take. "Hey," she said taking it, "that's the hanky I gave Mr. Tum-"

"Tumnus," he finished. "He gave it to me just before they took him."

"Is he all right?" Lucy asked.

He looked around nervously and whispered, "Further in."

Peter started to follow him when Susan pulled him back. "What are you doing?" she asked incredulously.

"He said he knows the faun," Peter replied and immediately Kaylee saw the problem with that statement. Susan was the one who voiced this thought.

"He's a beaver! He shouldn't be _saying_ anything!" _I couldn't agree more…_ Kaylee thought, but she was in no mood to argue. She was cold and pretty sure her toes were frozen solid.

The beaver poked his head out from behind the rock and asked, "Is everything all right?"

"Yes," Peter answered. "We were just talking."

He looked around nervously and whispered, "That's better left for safer quarters."

"He means the trees," Lucy said looking around. The rest of the children looked slightly puzzled at what she said, but after all, they had seen a talking beaver.

"Let's just go, you guys," Kaylee said, through just standing around. Lucy grinned and took her hand, willing to go with her as well. Susan sighed angrily, but followed anyway. Peter and Edmund looked at each other, shrugged, and brought up the rear.

~CON~CON~CON~

The six approached a little house by a dam that Kaylee could only assume was the beaver's home. Lucy said it was lovely and Kaylee agreed. It was. It looked warm and cozy. "…if I find you've been out with Badger again I…" a woman's voice trailed off. As they all came up Kaylee realized it was another beaver. She looked at them for a moment and then said quite happily and almost breathless, "Oh, those aren't badgers! Oh I'd never thought I'd live to see this day!" She directed the next angry statement at Mr. Beaver. "Look at my fur! You couldn't have given me ten minutes' warning?"

"I would've given you a weeks' warning if I thought it would have helped," Mr. Beaver joked and all the children laughed.

"Well, let's get you inside and give you some _civilized_ company," Mrs. Beaver said and all entered the Beaver's tiny home. Mr. Beaver chuckled nervously, but stopped when the kids entered the house. Kaylee had to stoop low in order to get through the door and the ceiling wasn't as high as she expected it to be. _But,_ she reminded herself, _they are beavers and don't need as high as ceiling as us._

While the house was small, she welcomed the warm and relief from the chill and biting air.

They shed their coats and sat upon the dirt floor, as the furniture was too small for them to use comfortably. "Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?" Peter asked glancing down and seeing Lucy's grief stricken face.

"They'd have taken him to the Witch's castle," Mr. Beaver replied picking up a beaver-sized mug and sitting down across from Peter, Susan, and Lucy. Edmund stood in the back of the room and Kaylee knelt off to the side."And you know what they say: there are few that go through them gates that come out again."

Lucy looked absolutely distraught and that could have been the reason Mrs. Beaver popped out from behind the stove with a plate in her hand. "Fish and chips?" And she chuckled nervously glancing back towards her husband. "But," she continued, "there is hope, dear. Lots of hope."

Mr. Beaver spit into his cup and said, "Yeah! There's a right but more than hope!" He paused and then said in a low tone, "Aslan is on the move." Kaylee didn't know why, but just hearing that name made her feel warm, warmer than even the biggest coat.

Edmund, paying no mind to the silence that the name seemed to deem, broke in with, "Who's Aslan?" In fact, did he not do this, Kaylee probably would have asked that same question herself.

But Mr. Beaver laughed as if he was joking. "Who's Aslan? You cheeky little blighter." Kaylee looked around awkwardly signaling that she too wanted to know who this man was. Mrs. Beaver saw the looks on the children's faces and smacked her husband in the arm. He stopped laughing and glanced around the room as well. "You don't know do you?"

"Well we haven't exactly been here very long," Peter said.

"Thanks Peter, but I think they know that," Kaylee said, reverting back to being mad at her 'friend'. Peter sent a glare over his shoulder, but did not say anything else as Mr. Beaver continued.

"He's only the King of the whole wood," he said. "The top geezer. The real King of Narnia."

"You see," Mrs. Beaver continued in a gentler tone, "he's been away for a long while-"

"-But he's just got back!" Mr. Beaver interrupted her. "And he's waiting for you at the stone table!"

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy asked him, her grief about Mr. Tumnus long since forgotten. She looked around to her older siblings as Mr. Beaver slammed his mug down on the table.

"You're blooming joking!" He turned to his wife and said, "They don't even know about the prophecy!"

"Well then…" Mrs. Beaver said gesturing to the children in front of her.

"Look," Mr. Beaver said, "Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the Secret Police: it's all happening because of you!" Kaylee wrinkled her brow in distaste. This stupid little beaver was blaming them for his problems?

"You're blaming us?" Susan said, voicing what all of them must have been thinking. This was going way over her head. At least Ed was being quiet. She couldn't deal with his irritating outbursts.

"No!" Mrs. Beaver said. "Not blaming! Thanking you."

"Look," Mr. Beaver said again, "There's a prophecy: 'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, sits at Cair Paravel in Throne, the evil time will be over and done.'"

"You know that doesn't really rhyme," Susan pointed out.

"I know it don't," Mr. Beaver said. "But you're kind of missing the point!"

Mrs. Beaver, seeing that her husband was getting nowhere, jumped in. "It has long been foretold that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia.

_But there are five of us, _Kaylee thought. _Where does that put me?_ But everyone ignored her. They were too caught up in thinking that it was them. "And you think we're the ones?" Peter wondered.

"Well you better be," Mr. Beaver said, "'cause Aslan's already fitting out your army!"

"Our army?" Lucy asked, horrified and looking towards her other siblings and Kaylee behind her.

"I think you've made a mistake," Peter said. "We're not heroes!"

"We're from Finchly!" Susan added. The beavers exchanged confused glances as to where they were talking about. "Thank you for your hospitality," she continued standing from her spot and not letting them ponder where in Aslan's green earth Finchly was, "but we really have to go."

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked, remembering her friend for the first time a long while.

"It's out of our hands," Peter said, he too standing up. "But it's time for us to be getting home. Ed?" He turned around to look at his brother but was shocked to find nobody there. "Ed?" he called again. Kaylee stood and looked behind her only to find his abandoned coat and a small open door. Peter faced forward again with his jaw clenched and said, "I'm gonna kill him."

"You may not have to," Mr. Beaver said grimly. "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

"Do you know where he is?" Kaylee asked, her sisterly instincts taking over. Edmund wasn't the most well behaved little boy, but she still loved him as a brother.

"Yes," he answered. "Follow me." He dashed from the dam on all fours, with the children following close behind and struggling to get their coats on while still running. They followed the footprints in the snow as soon as they could see him.

Peter was running first, anxiously hoping to get to his little brother before he did something really stupid. "Hurry!" he called back. Normally, Kaylee would be terribly annoyed by this, but considering the circumstances she really could care less at the moment.

They reached the top of a steep hill and Kaylee guessed they would be looking out at more of the forest they had run through, but to her shock and awe, there was a castle there surrounded by an eerie green glow. One of the giant doors swung closed and the figure of a small boy disappeared behind them. "Edmund!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Shh!" Mr. Beaver pleaded. "She'll hear you!"

Peter made a slit second decision to run towards the door, but his hand was promptly grabbed by the beaver. "No!" he shouted.

"Get off me!" Peter shouted yanking his hand away.

"You're playing into her hands!" he shouted. "He's the bait!" he explained at the blank look on Peter's face. "The Witch wants all four of you!"

"Why?" Peter asked.

"To stop the prophecy from coming true!" he said. "To kill you!" Peter's eyes widened in fear as he looked helplessly back to the now closed doors where Edmund had disappeared.

"This is all your fault," Susan accused, her eyes narrowed.

"My fault?" Peter asked incredulously.

"None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!" she shouted in anger.

"So you knew this would happen?" Peter asked, already knowing the answer.

"I didn't know what would happen," Susan admitted. But she got angry again. "Which is why we should have gone back while we still could!"

"Stop it!" Lucy's voice rang out, causing both of the elder siblings to stop arguing. "This isn't going to help Edmund."

"She's right," Mr. Beaver agreed. "Only Aslan can help your brother now."

Peter seemed to be making a decision in his head. Finally he said with reluctance, "Then take us to him."

~CON~CON~CON~

A/N: All right. Next installment. And I triple checked my spelling this time. It should all be correct. Review if you want. :D


	3. Guilt

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.

A/N: This one is shorter than the last one. I found out that I have more words but my chapters seem to correspond… I guess I really want the same amount of chapters… Weird… But whatever. Here's the next part. Review if you want.

~CON~CON~CON~

All five ran back to the Beavers' dam in a frenzy. They burst into the room and Mr. Beaver yelled, "Hurry Mother! They're after us!"

"Oh! Right then!" she shouted, sort of flustered but then Mrs. Beaver began packing for their journey.

"What's she doing?" Peter asked.

"You'll be thanking me later. Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry," she told them.

"I'm cranky now!" Mr. Beaver yelled.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Susan asked.

"Oh yeah!" Kaylee said sarcastically. "I'm sure the Witch loves to serve toast in prison! And possibly on death row! By all means pack the jam!" Susan glared at her as if she were the devil. The barking of the Witch's wolves came closer and they all ran into a tunnel Mr. Beaver and is friend, Badger, had built.

Mrs. Beaver obviously outraged by being lied to said, "You told me it led to your mum's!"

Mr. Beaver was in front followed by Peter, Lucy, Mrs. Beaver, Susan, and then Kaylee bringing up the rear. Suddenly it got very quiet and the barking could be heard inside the tunnel and gaining on them. The earth began to rumble and a cave-in cut Kaylee off from everyone else.

"KAYLEE!" Lucy yelled. Peter let go of Lucy's hand and ran over to the wall of rock.

Moving some rock and dirt away he called, "Kaylee? Kaylee, are you all right?"

"Yes! Yes I'm fine!" she called back coughing slightly. "Peter, wolves are getting closer! You have to get out!"

"But I can't just leave you!" he argued.

"Yes you can, and you will! I'll be fine! Go! Now! Keep your family safe! Keep Lucy safe!" Peter hesitated for a moment while thinking, _You are my family, _but agreed and ran like she told him to. As they all emerged from the tunnel they heard a terrified scream come from inside and guilt crept up inside Peter. He hadn't even said he was sorry for holding that grudge so long. And he hadn't said anything to Edmund either! He was so mean to the younger boy. They could both die. The realization cut deep into his soul and his heart was nearly torn in two. He couldn't lose them. Either of them. And _especially_ not them both.

~CON~CON~CON~

Telling Peter to leave her was the hardest thing she had to do in a long time. As the wolves got closer she began going through all the things she wanted to do in her life but didn't get the chance to. Telling Peter how she really felt was at the top of the list, and apologizing to her mum for her behavior before she left. However she couldn't finish her thoughts because the dogs had reached her. She let out a terrified scream as the wolves pinned her down. "Come with us willingly or die trying to get away."

Kaylee didn't want to die so soon so she agreed and followed the wolf to the castle she had seen only minutes before. As she walked away, the wolves had gotten through the wall of fallen in rock and raced after the others. _I really hope I did the right thing telling them to leave, _she thought.

They reached the entrance and the wolf asked where the Queen was. Someone said she was down in the dungeon talking to a prisoner. _Edmund! _She thought. _I hope she hasn't hurt him. _

~CON~CON~CON~

"…tore that dam apart. You're little family were nowhere to be found." A woman's icy voice cut through the stillness in the dungeon.

"If I may, your majesty," the wolf interrupted, "we have but one prisoner caught."

An evil smile crept across her once beautiful features and she said, "Bring them here." Kaylee entered the room and looked across at a terrified Edmund. She gave him a look that said not to say anything. The Witch looked at Kaylee and said, "What is your name Daughter of Eve?" Kaylee didn't answer. "I asked you your name. Answer!"

"Please answer her!" Edmund yelled.

"Silence!" the Witch yelled at Edmund. "Answer my question!"

Kaylee defiantly remained silent and the Witch slapped her. Edmund gasped as he saw her holding cheek and slid to the floor.

"I suggest you answer my question," the cruel woman repeated.

Edmund looked at Kaylee, obviously terrified, and, not wanting her to get hurt anymore, said, "Kaylee. Her name's Kaylee."

"Shut up, Edmund!" Kaylee yelled.

The Witch smiled ignoring Kaylee's plea for Edmund to be quiet. "Good. Now where are the rest of humans headed?"

Kaylee glared at her but said nothing. "Well, I guess you're of no further use to me," she said raising her staff.

"Wait! No, don't!" Edmund yelled petrified at what the Witch would do to her. "The Beavers said something about Aslan."

"Aslan?" she questioned, seeming almost scared by the news. "Where? Where is Aslan?"

"They are strangers here Your Majesty. They can't be expected to know anything." This was a new voice but he was cut off by a smack to the cheek. Kaylee gasped.

Edmund stuttered to answer. "I-I don't know. I wanted to see you!"

"Release the faun!" the Witch ordered. "Do you know why you're here, Faun?" she asked him.

"Because I believe in a free Narnia," he answered smartly.

"You're here because he," she pointed to Edmund, "turned you in, for sweeties." Kaylee looked over at Edmund with disgust. She gave him a look that said, "How could you?" Edmund tried to look apologetic but didn't quite succeed. "Take him and _Miss_ Kaylee upstairs," she sneered. "And ready my sleigh. Edmund and Kaylee miss their family."

~CON~CON~CON~

The ogre had dragged her and who she now knew as Mr. Tumnus out of the dungeon. The Witch and her little dwarf minion followed until she told him to retrieve Edmund. He brought them to a courtyard with a large number of stone statues. "Here is fine," the Witch told him. He dropped Tumnus and took Kaylee off to the side. "Now, Daughter of Eve, pay attention. This is what will happen if you cross me more than you already have…if I don't feed you to my wolves first." She them turned and stabbed the faun with her saber. He immediately turned to stone.

Kaylee gasped. That's what happened to all of the creatures in here! She killed them all! And she was going to kill all of them! Edmund! Oh, Edmund. He didn't know what was going to happen to them! "You-you killed them all! You murderer!" Kaylee was slapped again. This time the Witch's ring left a deep cut on the side of her face. As Kaylee lifted a hand to wipe the blood away the Witch said, "Do not disrespect me like that again, you will be sorry. I may just kill your brother." _My brother? Oh, my God. She thinks I'm part of the prophecy! What do I do? Tell her? No. She'll kill me then for sure. _

Jadis walked slowly around her and said, "To be sure this does not happen again, you will have to be punished." And she murmured words Kaylee couldn't understand nor make out, but she knew they had to be some sort of spell because moments later, pain exploded through all parts of her body. She let out an ear piercing scream of agony. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. Her very soul felt as if it was on fire and there was nothing she could do to put it out. She didn't even realize she had dropped to her knees until the pain relented. She was clutching her stomach with both of her hands, eyes shut tight and she was breathing heavily. "Do I make myself plain?" the Witch asked her.

"Yes, your Highness," she managed to sputter out. As she tried to dull the memory of what had just happened, the Witch's sleigh was pulled up. "Get in," Jadis ordered.

Kaylee did as she was told and calmed herself. She had to brave for Edmund. He didn't need to know the gravity of the situation yet. He was still a little boy. At least he was compared to her he was. She put on what she hoped was a neutral expression and waited for Edmund to be brought up.

~CON~CON~CON~

Edmund approached the sleigh and the Witch told him to get in. As he sat down he caught a glance at Kaylee. She had a bleeding cut across her cheek and Edmund didn't want to know what had happened. But he couldn't help but feel responsible. He had led them to her. He had gotten her kidnapped. And now she was paying the price for his foolishness. He looked over and asked, "Are you okay?"

Kaylee glanced at Edmund's eyes and could see the fear and guilt lingering in them. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"I heard you screaming," he said worried. "It sounded like you were in pain."

"I'm fine," she repeated. He was about to say something else but Kaylee, figuring out what he was going to say, promptly cut him off. "Do not blame yourself, Edmund. _I_ shouted at her. You didn't. This isn't your fault. Please don't feel guilty." He nodded but she could tell he didn't believe her. She put a hand on his to reassure him and gave him a small smile. All the while the conversation had escaped the Witch's ears and she did not hear a word spoken beneath her feet.

~CON~CON~CON~

The Witch had left Kaylee alone in her sleigh and had taken Edmund with her. Seizing her chance with no guards around, she ran. She ran hard and fast but wasn't fast enough to outrun the wolves. She felt one of them pounce on her back and she slammed, hard onto the dirt. She could taste the salty blood that ran over her tongue from biting her cheek and she spit it out onto the ground. "Go retrieve the queen." Another wolf ran away barking wildly and all Kaylee could do was wait. Wait to die… Wait to live… Wait for a punishment…

A few yards away Edmund had witness the Witch kill a fox and had heard a scream. He turned and thought, _Kaylee! Peter'll kill me if she gets hurt. _He turned to find a wolf dashing madly up to the Witch.

"She tried to run away, Your Grace," one of the dogs told her. "We captured her before she could get very far."

"Lead me," the Witch ordered. She grabbed Edmund by the collar of his shirt and dragged him along with her. They came upon Kaylee face down in the grass with a wolf's paw on her back.

"You insolent girl!" the Witch spat throwing Edmund to the ground beside her. He grunted and the wolf allowed the girl he was guarding to roll over. "Did I not make myself clear before?" Kaylee stared defiantly up at her and the Witch shook her head. "You know the punishment." This time Kaylee braced herself for the pain she thought was coming, but the Witch's cold eyes traveled to Edmund beside her.

"No," Kaylee said scrambling to stand in front of him. "No, please. Do whatever you want to me. Just…please don't hurt him." That she couldn't handle.

She lowered her staff and raised her eyebrows. "You would protect a traitor? You would take the pain of a boy who turned you in, who caused you the most grief?"

"Yes," Kaylee answered and the Witch chuckled.

"Love," she whispered. "What a useless emotion. All it does is cause more pain." She shoved Kaylee out of her way and stood tall and frightening over Edmund cowering beneath her.

"No!" Kaylee shouted, but it was no use. Edmund let out a paralyzing scream. Kaylee watched in horror as the Witch smiled in a sick satisfaction. Kaylee crawled over to the thrashing Edmund, tears streaming down her face, and begged the Witch to stop. Finally, his screams subsided and Kaylee cradled him in her arms as he cried. "Shh," she cooed stroking his hair, his hands trying to grab hold of her arms. "Shh, it's all right." The Witch gave them no time and ordered them back into her sleigh. Kaylee had to support Edmund, but it wasn't long before they were on the move again.

~CON~CON~CON~

A/N: Okay, so I know I changed some things in this chapter and deviated from cannon. The Witch never really hurts Edmund but I had to, ya know? It's a good bonding and angst thing. Whatever. Review if you want to.


	4. The Rescue Mission

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it again? You already know.

A/N: Okay, I'm pretty sure now I deviated from my old chapter divisions… Maybe… I don't know we can hope right? But whatever. Um… I don't really have that much to say at this point except review if you want to. And again I deviated. Get used to it.

~CON~CON~CON~

They reached the Witch's camp within an hour of their departure from the side of the river. It smelled of a combination of animals, sweat, and smoke. All in all, it wasn't a very pleasant odor. They were each tied, none too gently, to a pair of trees right next to each other. "Your treatment thus far has been fairly good. Disobey me again and it will be less than that," the Witch threatened then walked away.

"I'm sorry, Ed," Kaylee found herself saying.

"It wasn't your fault," Edmund mumbled. His cheeks were still drying from the tears he had cried before and he was oddly quiet. Never had Kaylee seen the little boy across from her in such a state. She sighed, stretched out her legs and closed her tired eyes. She had not slept for two days and her recent adventures only added to her exhaustion.

But she couldn't keep them closed for very long because mere seconds after she did, she felt an excruciating pain shoot up her leg. Her eyes snapped open and she let out a yelp of pain. There was a Minotaur right beside her leg that was mangled and twisted in the wrong direction. Blood was gushing from one side because something that looked horribly like bone ripped through her skin. "Enjoying your nap?" he asked with a cruel grin. He laughed maniacally and strode away. Edmund was staring in horror at her leg.

Even with tears in her eyes, she said, "It's okay. I'm okay." The boy did not seem reassured, but Kaylee didn't care. "Keep your legs in," she said and he pulled his knees close to his chest. For the next few hours Edmund continued to stare with a dreadful fascination at her leg and Kaylee struggled to remain composed and had to, at one point, physically bite her tongue to prevent herself from crying out.

Soon the pain lessened and Kaylee started to feel extremely tired. Her head lulled to the side and rested gently on the tree behind her. Tears formed in her eyes s thoughts of never being rescued entered her head. "Are we going to die?" she heard Edmund ask in a fearful voice.

"I don't know, Edmund," Kaylee said. "I don't know."

"Are you afraid?" he asked.

"Me? Nah." Kaylee forced a small smile. "I'm fine. I'm not afraid just…scared."

"Me too." Silence fell upon them once again and Kaylee's eyelids began to droop.

"I'm so tired, Ed," she mumbled. "So…tired." And it was as if her neck just stopped supporting her head, because it drooped and she said no more.

"Kaylee?" Edmund asked. "Kaylee, please wake up. Kaylee!" But she didn't respond. "Kaylee!" He continued to sob her name until Ginnabrik came up and gagged him so he couldn't speak. The whelp's yelling was getting on his nerves. Even then tears streamed down his face. The dwarf began taunting him and fooling around with his head. As Ginnabrik was moving around him Edmund could hear hooves. But he was sure he was imaging things… However, moments after that a half man half horse came running at them wielding a sword. His heart swelled. Kaylee just might be okay if they could get her help soon.

After a short battle, he freed Edmund. But Ed wasn't worried about himself for the first time in a long time. "Kaylee. Get Kaylee," he sobbed out. The centaur checked her out and Edmund asked, "Is she all right? She's not dead is she? Please tell me she isn't dead."

The creature looked at Edmund with sad eyes and before he said anything, Ed feared the worst. "No. She is wounded badly, but no more than that. We need to get her back to Aslan's camp. Get on." He picked Kaylee off the ground as Edmund climbed onto his back. As soon as he was secure, the centaur took off at a gallop towards the direction of Aslan's camp site.

~CON~CON~CON~

Oreius rode into camp with Kaylee in his arms. He had dropped Edmund off at the top of a hill at Aslan's request. As he galloped through the tents, heads turned to see who the soldiers had brought back from the Witch's camp. When they saw an unconscious girl with her leg dripping with blood, they whispered to each other, trying to come up with what could have happened to her. Oreius made his way to the children's tents just as Peter exited through the flap onto the grass.

Peter immediately saw Kaylee and the blood and went white. "What happened? Is she all right? Where's Edmund? He's not…"

"No, Your Majesty," he replied. "Edmund is fine and is speaking with Aslan. It is Lady Kaylee you should be worrying about presently."

Susan came out of the girls' tent wearing a green dress that went all the way to the floor, only to see Kaylee be taken into the boys' tent lying limp in the arms of a centaur. Her eyes widened and she stifled a gasp. Peter caught sight of her and said, "Get Lucy's cordial." Susan, finally understanding after processing this information for a moment, ran back into the tent behind her.

"Lucy, where's the cordial Father Christmas gave you?" she asked her younger sibling who was sitting on her hammock wearing a blue dress.

"Why? Who's hurt? What's going on?" Lucy asked, worried.

"No time. Where is it?"

"Here," she said handing the small heart-shaped bottle to Susan looking terribly confused.

"Stay here." And Susan ran out to the other tent. As she dashed inside she found Peter fussing over an unconscious Kaylee and staring in horror at the mangled limb that used to be her leg. "Here, Peter. I've got it," she said handing him the bottle of red liquid.

He tilted her head back and poured a single drop inside her slightly open mouth. Susan crossed her fingers that this would work; Peter silently prayed. They both sighed in relief as her wound started to heal on the spot. "Thank God," Susan said letting out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding in. "Where's Edmund?" Susan asked after looking around and seeing no one else.

"Oreius said that Aslan was talking to him," Peter replied solemnly.

She let out a breath and said, "I'm going to tell Lucy."

As she started to walk off, Peter said, "Wait. You're not staying?"

"No. You're the one who needs to be here when she wakes up. And Lucy doesn't like being left in the dark."

"I don't know-" Peter started to say but was promptly cut off.

"You've been very guilty about not apologizing," Susan said sternly. "And you care about her more than anyone else here, and you know it. You are the first person she is going to want to see when she wakes up." She finished with an inclination of her head and walked out leaving Peter to wonder if he really was the first person Kaylee wanted to see when she woke up.

"If you need me Sire, I shall be just outside." Peter acknowledged this with a smile and a nod and pulled up a chair to sit next to Kaylee. Oreius, nodding back to Peter, walked out of the tent as well. Peter then turned his attention back to Kaylee. He watched her lie there unmoving and quiet as the thought of her almost dying dawned on him. _I guess it never sunk in until now. This is really dangerous. The first chance I get, I'm sending everyone home. _As he finished this thought Kaylee's eyes began to flutter open. She moaned in pain. His heart sped up and he tried to think of something to say.

"Kaylee can you hear me?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. Where am I?" She was obviously confused and didn't know she had been rescued. "What's going on?"

"You're at Aslan's camp," he explained. "They found where the Witch was keeping you. You were out cold when they brought you in. I was so worried that you had..." He didn't finish his thought. He couldn't. Finishing it made the possibility very real and very frightening.

"How did they find me?" Kaylee wondered, grateful that Peter hadn't completed what he was about to say. To say death was a very real possibility when dealing with the Witch was putting it mildly. And just the thought that either she or Edmund could have… She shuddered just thinking about it. But she never voiced these thoughts. Instead, she continued with further inquiries. "I passed out and I know I was bleeding but," she checked her leg, "my leg isn't broken anymore. How is that possible? It was shattered and bleeding."

"Lucy had a cordial she got from Father Christmas," Peter said.

"What?" And Peter began to explain all that had happened since they had left her from the gifts to riding down the frozen then melting river. He told her about meeting Aslan and killing Maugrim.

"What happened to you?" Peter asked after he had finished his tale. "And your face?" He pointed to the cut on her cheek. "I wonder why that didn't heal." At that moment Oreius walked in.

"I believe I can answer that. The cordial worked on the larger wounds and only the larger wounds because they were the most prevalent at the time. The slight cut won't heal with the cordial but on its own." Kaylee nodded. He then addressed Peter, "Aslan is almost finished talking to Edmund and I thought you should greet him." He walked out.

Peter then addressed Kaylee. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you in the morning." Just before he walked out he said, "You know Kaylee. I'm sorry about holding that grudge for such a long time. I really shouldn't have." He couldn't look at her. "I wanted to apologize for being such a jerk. I really care about you Kaylee. And again, I really am sorry."

Kaylee was touched by all that Peter was saying. "Peter! I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have provoked you when you were already unhappy. I shouldn't have said that stuff about your mum and you as well. Thank you for being here, with me."

"You're welcome," Peter smiled. But his smiled disappeared as he thought about Edmund. He turned around and walked back to her bedside. "Did the Witch… I mean… did she hurt him? He's alive and talking to Aslan but…" Kaylee's eyes averted and he didn't need her to answer. He already knew she did. The question was how badly.

"I'm sorry…" Kaylee whispered almost inaudibly. "I tried to stop her but I… I couldn't. He was crying and… and I couldn't help him… It's my fault…" Her head hung low in shame and tears fell into her lap. Peter didn't at all blame her and he couldn't stand to see her crying.

So he kneeled in front of her, wiped her tears away with his thumb and whispered, "It wasn't your fault." She gave him a wet smile and laid her hand over his.

"Thanks Peter," she whispered back. She squeezed his hand and he pulled it away.

"Get some sleep, Kay," he said softly and even before he exited the tent, she was sound asleep.

~CON~CON~CON~

Peter had told him to get some sleep. Yeah right. He wasn't going to be able sleep after that. At least he knew Kaylee was okay. As he walked into the tent he caught a glance at the sleeping figure across the room. The cut was still pronounced on her pale cheek and as Edmund walked over to her, salty tears began to form in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Kaylee," he told the girl. "I know you told me it wasn't my fault, but I know it was. If I hadn't told them where you were, you'd be…I don't know. But I do know that it was my fault." He touched her cheek and she stirred, but she didn't wake. "Good night. God knows you deserve it."

He climbed into the hammock directly across from her and he had one last look at Kaylee before falling almost immediately into a deep and thankfully dreamless sleep.

~CON~CON~CON~

A/N: Okay. Still nothing to say. You know this gets redundant after a while…


	5. Dreams and Comfort

Disclaimer: Man this thing is annoying. Don't own. Don't sue. Simple.

A/N: Yep I'm pretty sure this isn't how the original went. But hey, that's okay. It'll be longer this time I think.

~CON~CON~CON~

"_No!" Kaylee yelled. "Please don't kill him!" She was tied to a tree. Edmund was kneeling in front of the Witch. Jadis merely laughed. Pulling out her staff, she turned to face Edmund. She gave a wry smile before plunging the spear into Edmund's heart._

_The young boy gasped in surprise as his eyes widened. "Edmund! No!" she cried. But his eyes lost the shine she knew so well. They glazed over losing all of their life as he fell onto his stomach, a dark pool of red blood starting to form underneath him. "Edmund!" she screamed again over the Witch's insane cackles. Edmund was… dead. It couldn't be! It shouldn't be! She had promised to protect him! And now… now she was going to die too._

~CON~CON~CON~

Peter awoke to the sound of screams… He groggily tried to figure out where they were coming from when he suddenly realized the person who was screaming was right next to him. They were coming from Kaylee.

Susan had insisted she sleep in his tent so he could keep an eye on her. He, of course, had argued that Susan could watch her just as easily as he could, but she was insistent. She also pointed out the fact that she was already there and moving her would most likely wake her up. "She doesn't need that at the moment. She needs sleep. Waking her up would only make things worse," she told him. He almost made a comeback but the look in Susan's eye just told him to shut up. Feeling defeated, Peter agreed with a slight hesitation.

"No! Edmund! NO!" she yelled, thrashing in her bed. With no trace of sleep whatsoever, he leaped out of his hammock, nearly twisting his ankle in the blankets and moved to her bedside. He put his hands on her shoulders and shook. She threw out her hands to block and hit him, but Peter grabbed her wrists. Edmund was beside them now, awakened by the commotion. "Kaylee!" Peter yelled. "Wake up! It's a nightmare!"

Her eyes opened as she slowly stopped thrashing. "Peter?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah," he assured her calmly, though he felt anything but. In fact, he too wanted to burst into tears, but that would not help the situation. "It's me. Edmund's here. He's fine. It was only a dream," he continued.

"A dream…" she repeated and fell into Peter arms, crying hysterically. Her fists grabbed handfuls of his nightshirt and she wouldn't let him go. She didn't want him to die either.

He wrapped his arms around her as he whispered comforting words in her ear. Edmund, feeling utterly useless, moved his fingers in a circular motion on her back, hoping to aid in comforting the sobbing girl as she had done for him less than twenty-four hours ago. "Shh," Peter cooed. "It's all right. I promise. Everything's going to be fine, okay? It's all right."

After several minutes Kaylee stopped crying and Peter let go of her. Wiping away her tears, Kaylee sniffed, "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Sorry? It doesn't matter." Edmund said a confused look on his face. How could she be sorry for something she couldn't control? "It's fine. Honestly. I'd rather be helping you out then sleeping."

"Ed's right," Peter agreed. After a few seconds of silence Peter said, "We should get back to sleep," as he and Edmund were getting up to go to their own beds.

"Wait," Kaylee pleaded holding onto Peter's hand. "Please. Will you sit with me?" Edmund had reached his bed and smiled to himself knowing they couldn't see him in the dark. _It was about time they got together. Maybe this is why Susan told Peter to let Kaylee sleep in here, _he thought.

"Sure," was Peter's response. He sat down and she crawled into his lap. Putting his arms around her waist and his chin on her head, he whispered, "Everything is going to be just fine. I promise." And they both slowing drifted off to sleep.

~CON~CON~CON~

It was morning. Kaylee had not had any more nightmares. Peter woke up to find himself sitting up with Kaylee in his lap. _I must have fallen asleep, _he told himself. Edmund's bed was vacant and he assumed he had already woken up and gotten food. Typical Ed... Gently shaking Kaylee he said, "Kay, its morning. Wake up."

She moaned, putting a hand up to her head. "What? Already? Mmmm… I'm going back to sleep." She turned laying her head back down on his chest.

"Oh, no. You are not going back to sleep. I can't imagine you've had a terrible amount to eat, so you need something in your stomach. Come on. Up you get." When Peter had mentioned food she perked up, eyes opening sleep no longer lingering in them. She suddenly realized she was starving.

"Food?" she said her eyes lighting up.

Peter laughed. "Yes. Food. But you have to get up to get it."

She made a face. "Spoil my fun. Fine I'm getting up." After struggling for a few seconds to get out of the position she was in, the hammock flipped over and unceremoniously dumped both her and an unsuspecting Peter onto the ground. It was silent for a few seconds as she blew a strand of stray hair from her face, and then Peter roared with laughter. Kaylee soon found herself giggling and before either of them could stop themselves, they were laughing hysterically on the floor. When they could no longer breathe, the laughter subsided replaced with small chuckles here and there.

Eventually, Kaylee decided she actually needed to get up. She had to go and get clothes from Susan and Lucy's tent as she had none in here. Peter leapt up before her and helped her from the ground with a hand. He grinned as she accepted his hand and she grinned back. Without a word she made her way to the tent's entrance.

Before she made it out though, she found something else to say. "Thanks Peter, by the way."

"For what?" he asked, a little confused.

"For putting up with me. I think I needed it." She smiled. "I should probably get dressed," she said pointing a thumb at the entrance to his tent. Peter nodded and she walked out.

"I love you Kaylee," he added, after she had already left. He sighed in frustration. "I just wish I could say it to your face," he groaned as he reluctantly began to dress himself.

~CON~CON~CON~

The flap for the tent closed and she walked a few feet before saying, "I love you, Peter. I wish you knew just how much."

As she entered the other tent she was greeted by a great bear hug from Lucy, knocking the wind from her already weakened body. "I'm so glad you're all right. We were all **so** concerned. But Peter especially. He always had this horrible worried look in his face whenever you or the Witch or Edmund was mentioned."

"Lucy!" Susan whispered a warning. Kaylee smiled at this exchange. Susan gave Kaylee a hug as well. "I am glad you're all right. Here, let's get you something to wear." Susan was clad in a green dress with tears around her sleeves at the shoulders. The sleeve came all the way down to her wrist and the skirt down to the floor. Her hair was braided and pulled back. Lucy, wearing almost the same design, but in blue, took Kaylee's hand and lead her to a chest filled to the brim with outfits. They rummaged through them for a few minutes until Susan picked out a maroon dress with a slit down the middle. White fabric filled the tear and a chain of white roses was embroidered around the bust line. Susan pulled her hair back into a tight bun with a few curled strands left hanging in front of her face.

"You look lovely," Lucy complimented her.

"Thank you. You do as well," Kaylee said back. "So when's breakfast? I'm starving." And they all laughed.

~CON~CON~CON~

Peter looked up from the patch of grass he was staring to find all three girls emerging from the tent laughing. Peter smiled. It was these little moments that lifted his spirits. And Kaylee's smile was so beautiful. He hadn't seen it in weeks. Not since that last day before the air raids. She looked fantastic, he might add. Susan, despite being an insufferable know-it-all at times, really had a talent for making people look good.

Edmund was already seated at the small table and eating, naturally. Peter wouldn't have expected anything less from his brother. Edmund too looked up and smiled with a mouth full of food. "Edmund that is so disgusting," Susan scolded him. He just shrugged and went back to his plate.

"Narnia isn't going to run out of toast, Ed," Lucy joked as he choked down another piece of the buttered bread.

Finally Peter spoke from his corner after not saying a word when the girls appeared, "I'm sure they'll pack some for the journey back."

"We're going home?" Susan asked, almost in surprise. If he had suggested this before everything happened, she would have gladly acquiesced. But after everything… she wasn't so sure she wanted to leave these people defenseless if they really were the Narnians' last chance.

"You are," Peter replied and Susan let out a huff of indignation. She was so sick and tired of him trying to tell her what to do all the time! She was very capable of thinking for herself! But she had no time to voice these protests as Peter had kept speaking." I promised Mum, I'd keep you three safe. And myself that you wouldn't get hurt again." He directed this last statement at Kaylee who quickly averted her gaze as his eyes flicked over to her. He continued, "But that doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help."

Kaylee shook her head. _There he goes being noble again_, she thought. _Doesn't he get it?_ "But they need us!" Lucy protested interrupting Kaylee's stream of internal questions. "All five of us."

"Lucy it's too dangerous," Peter told her, moving to sit down around the table. He didn't realize it until he sat down, but he chose a spot right next to Kaylee. "You almost drowned. Edmund and Kaylee were almost killed."

"Which is why we have to stay," Edmund interrupted. Everyone looked at him, even Kaylee. No one had heard the boy speak like this before. No one would have thought that Edmund would be noble… "I've seen what the White Witch can do-"

"-and I've felt it," Kaylee whispered. Only Peter heard her, although she didn't think anyone did. Without thinking, he reached out and took her hand in hopes of comforting her. When she felt his finger wrap around hers, she finally met his gaze. She managed a small smile in hopes that would pacify him. It did slightly. He dropped his worried look, but refused to take his hand away from hers. Not that she was complaining…

"-and I've helped her do it." He looked over guiltily at Kaylee as he said this. "And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it." Everyone was in a silent agreement. They all would stay.

Susan stood up. "I suppose that's it then."

"Where are you going?" Peter questioned her.

She smiled. "To get in some practice." And she walked off. Kaylee stood and followed her along with Lucy. Peter and Edmund also went off to find Oreius to begin their crucial training.

~CON~CON~CON~

A/N: So how's it going so far? Do you like it? No? Was the other one better? Or this one? Put it in a review if you want me to know please! :D


	6. Sacrifice

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Please do not sue me for anything.

A/N: So here we go with another chapter. I don't think that some of the stuff in here goes in here… but there's really nothing I can do about it because if I do, the chapters will be shorter… Sad face. But that's okay. I guess I'll just end up with the same amount of chapters.

~CON~CON~CON~

Susan pulled back the string in her bow tightly with an arrow between her fingers. Letting the string snap back to its original position the arrow flew towards the target in the flat grass field. It hit in the second one from the bull's-eye. "Nice shot Su," Lucy said with an impressed look, but Susan looked unsatisfied.

Kaylee smiled evilly and grabbed an extra bow from the stacks of weapons lying near her. Loading an arrow she took aim and fired. The arrow flew through the air and hit the center of the bull's-eye. "How did you learn to do that?" Susan asked, mouth open in surprise.

"Summer camp," she shrugged. All three laughed and just then Edmund and Peter came riding in on horses.

"Come on, Ed. Sword point up! Like Oreius showed us!" Peter told the younger boy. Kaylee had laid her bow down and look over at Peter. He was smiling. Actually smiling. His hair blew in the breeze and Kaylee found herself mesmerized. She could take her eyes off him. She grinned lightly and bit her lip.

"I see your having a good look at my brother," Susan whispered in her ear.

Startled she turned to face the other girl. "What- I- I- What? I don't know what you are talking about," she stuttered none too convincingly.

"Yeah, right," Susan said skeptical. "I've seen you. You look at him every time he's turned around. Come on. Tell the truth. What's changed?"

Kaylee looked at her and feeling defeated she sighed, "I don't know, Susan. About a year ago I started to look at him different and now I just…. I don't know what it is I'm feeling but it's different than before."

"Why don't you tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"That you're in love with him."

"I don't think so."

"So you are in love with him."

"I didn't say that," Kaylee retorted, lying through her teeth. Susan had caught her in a lie and she knew it. The only slightly younger girl (though Kaylee often wondered about her age) gave her a look that said, 'Do not lie to me.' She swallowed then continued, "I just don't want to ruin our friendship and make it awkward."

"What makes you think he doesn't feel the same way?"

"I just know, ok?"

Before Susan could protest this statement, Beaver ran in frantic. "Peter! The White Witch has called a meeting with Aslan! She's on her way now!" Peter exchanged worried glances with Edmund and Kaylee felt her face lose most of its color. She felt lightheaded and didn't know whether she wanted to faint, vomit or a combination of the two. However, she didn't have time to do either because Susan grabbed her elbow and all five of the kids ran towards the tents to meet the Witch.

"Go back to where you came from, Witch!" she heard a creature yell as she entered the vicinity of the camp.

When she stopped running, she found that she was standing on the very end of the army near her tent watching the Witch approach with several of her servants. Many of the Narnians were yelling similar things to the creature that had yelled before, but Kaylee had no courage to do so. The urge to empty her stomach contents all over the lawn seemed to hit her again, but she swallowed it down. She wouldn't give the Witch the satisfaction. Jadis was carried in by four ogres on a throne. She looked over at the five children and her eyes widened. "You should be dead!" she said to Kaylee. She eyes traveled over the other four and turned back to Aslan. "And why are there five children? There should only be four!"

"The third Daughter of Eve is here as part of a second prophecy. One that was apparently unbeknownst to you, for if it was, she would surely be dead," Aslan told her in a very final and matter-of-fact tone. _A second prophecy? _Kaylee thought. _I wonder what it's about. _

The Witch was stunned by this, but quickly got over her shock and said, "I should have killed you when I had the chance. No matter. You belong to me and soon will be dead."

"You hurt her again and you will pay," Peter said, pulling out his sword.

Kaylee ran over and grabbed Peter's arm. "No! Don't, Peter," she warned. His eyes flicked over to the girl beside him, but his arm did not fall. "Not yet. Aslan will take care of her." At this he lowered his weapon but did not take his glaring eyes from the Witch's form.

Aslan growled menacingly. "She belongs to no one."

"She is a traitor!" the Witch argued.

"She has committed no offense against you nor us" Aslan replied. "Her blood is clean."

"But the boy's is not! His blood is my property!" Kaylee wrapped her arm protectively around Edmund and he took hold of this small comfort. Normally Edmund didn't approve of showing physical affection, but this time he would make an exception.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was written," he said.

"Then you'll know very well that every traitor belongs to me."

"His offense was not against you."

"If the deep magic is not fulfilled all of Narnia will be over turned and parish in fire and water. That boy will die upon the Stone Table! As is traditioned." Kaylee shook her head. _No! Edmund would NOT be a sacrifice! Aslan wouldn't allow it… would he?_ But Kaylee had not known the Lion long enough to know what he would or wouldn't allow. Maybe he would have to let Edmund die…

Aslan pondered this and then said solemnly, "I shall talk with you alone." And both went into the Lion's tent.

All of them sat there for two hours before they both emerged again. Edmund was nervously picking the grass beneath his feet and Kaylee was staring blankly into space. Lucy was staring intently at the entrance to the tent as if she stared at it long enough they would have to come out. Susan was glancing worriedly at Edmund every few seconds and Peter kept looked between all of his siblings, Kaylee and the tent. Finally the flap opened up and both the Lion and the Witch emerged, the Witch looking slightly triumphant. _Anything that makes her happy cannot be good,_ Kaylee though nervously. Getting up, the five looked hopefully at Aslan as the Witch began walking towards Edmund but quickly turned away. "She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood," he announced and the crowd cheered.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" she asked, but Aslan merely roared and she left. The crowd cheered again and went over to Edmund to tell him how happy they were.

~CON~CON~CON~

Later that night, Kaylee was sitting up on a hill alone. It was nearing sunset and she'd been up there for a while. Her knees were pulled up to her chest as she gazed towards the sun sinking low on the horizon though she was hardly seeing anything. Her eyes were glazed and she didn't notice the boy that had ventured up there behind her. "Hey," the voice belonging to the boy said. She jumped, and turned to look at her guest. It was Peter. "Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to see if you're okay. You've been up here for a while."

"Yeah. I'm fine. And it's okay," she answered monotonic.

"No, you're not," he stated sitting down beside her. "What's bothering you?" She looked at him and shook her head as if telling him she wasn't going to answer. "Come on. Please. What are you thinking about? Maybe I can help."

"Just…a lot about what's happened the past few days. About how many times any of us could have died." Her eyes left his concerned gaze and watched an ant crawl beneath her shoes. She paused for a minute then said, "What do you think happens back at home if you die here?"

"Now, I don't want to think about that," Peter said sternly. "You're not dead. None of us are. You're just worried. And after all you've been through you should be. I get it."

"No, you don't." She looked at him finally. "You don't know what it's like. Knowing you're going to die. Know someone you love may die because of your mistakes. Watching them get hurt because of something you did…"

"Actually I do," he said angrily as he stood up. How could she even think that he didn't know what that felt like? "You don't think that my heart broke when you told me to leave you there? You told me to keep my family safe, well Kaylee you are a part of that family. You don't think my soul literally died when I saw you unconscious in Orieus's arms, covered in blood and Edmund wasn't there? When the Witch came today, I was terrified that Aslan wouldn't be able to help Ed and she would kill him. _**I **_left you. _**I **_let you get kidnapped. _**I **_didn't do anything to stop it." He paused for a breath. Kneeling down, he lifted up her chin to find she had been crying. Gently wiping away her tears he told her, "I would have died if either of you or Edmund were killed." She launched herself into his arms and began sobbing, letting the tears roll freely down her cheeks. Peter found tears forming in his eyes as well. "I promise you, we will all get home safely. No one is going to die," he said through tears. "I promise you that."

The light began to disappear entirely, and Kaylee said, "We should get back. The others will be wondering where we are."

Peter nodded. _Just tell her, _he thought desperately. "Kaylee," he said.

"Yeah?" she said turning around.

"I… I…" But as he opened his mouth he found he couldn't do it. So he made something up, "I should help you on those rocks. They're steep." Kaylee nodded and he walked over to help her.

~CON~CON~CON~

"I wish they would just admit it to each other!" Susan said desperately. Both her and Edmund had been spying on them at the bottom of the hill to see if anything would spark. Unfortunately for those two, nothing did so it was quite boring from where they were sitting.

"Admit what?" Edmund wondered.

"That they're in love with each other!" Susan nearly shouted. "I mean, you can plainly see it! And both of them seem to think that the other doesn't feel the same way! It's just stupid!"

"Geez Susan calm down," Edmund smirked.

"How can I calm down? They both look at each other! I can tell they both want it to happen but neither have the guts to! It's so frustrating! Ahh! I just want to do it for them!"

"You sound like me," Edmund said.

"And you sound like me." She sighed. "I guess I should calm down." She took a deep breath and then continued. "Come on. Let's get back to camp so they don't know we were spying on them."

Edmund nodded and then said, "I've been meaning to ask you, is this why you ordered Peter to let Kaylee sleep in our tent?"

"No," Susan said. "My reasoning was exactly what I told Peter. But that was a good idea. Why didn't I think of that?" and they both emerged from their hiding spot.

~CON~CON~CON~

Peter awoke with a start. "Be still, my Princes. I bring grave news from your sisters," the woman said. Well she wasn't really a woman, more like a woman figure made of flower petals. But that was hardly the point. She did indeed bring terrible news that almost made Peter's heart stop. She had told them that Aslan was dead. He was stunned. Aslan? Dead? Whatever was he going to do?

Waking Kaylee, he told her all he had discovered. Moving with him outside, she stood amazed. _Aslan sacrificed himself for Edmund. That's why she didn't want Edmund anymore, _she thought. _She got someone better than a future king…_ She watched as Edmund gazed blankly at the ground as if he could hardly understand let alone accept what had just happened. Peter had entered and existed Aslan's tent and when he was satisfied that they lady was telling the truth he said, "She's right. He's gone." He leaned on the table with maps coating it and hunched his back.

"Then you'll have to lead us," Edmund told him.

"I can't!" he protested.

"Aslan believed you could! And so do I," he argued back.

"Me too, Peter," Kaylee added.

"How can you say that? I'm not like Aslan! I can't be brave or courageous! I'm- I'm just a kid." Peter hung his head in an almost ashamed way and shook his head.

Kaylee sighed and began to speak. "Peter, bravery isn't measured in how much stupid stuff you're willing to do! It's admitting you're afraid. And willing to help out even when you think it's hopeless. It's taking care of your family and putting your life on the line to help them. It's when you put others lives in front of your own. That's real bravery," Kaylee told him.

"The Witch's army is nearing Sire," Oreius said. "What are your orders?"

Peter thought about this, looked from Edmund to Kaylee, then said with an alarming amount of strength, "Prepare for battle."

~CON~CON~CON~

A/N: And that's probably where I ended it before… But there's really nothing I can do about it… So even after a year or two my mind still wants to work the same… Crap. Oh well, review if you want to!


	7. The Fords of Beruna

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it again? It makes me depressed.

A/N: All right. So here's the newest edited chapter. I know that there are more words to this story but not more chapters which is what I was expecting… Odd… Oh well, that's okay. I was only hoping. Review if you want to.

~CON~CON~CON~

Kaylee was standing next to Edmund atop a large cliff over-looking the green battle field. The mountains still coated in a single layer of snow surrounded them. The Witch's army was charging and Kaylee suddenly felt that this was a bad idea. Her army was so much bigger than theirs. And it looked a great deal stronger. How did that happen? As Aslan's army began to run towards their opponents, Kaylee knew it was a bad idea. They reached them and, for lack of more descriptive terms, all hell broke loose. "Edmund," she said gazing down at the unidentifiable mix of soldiers falling in death or else struggling in life.

"Yeah?" he asked, a distressed expression on his face.

"Have you ever had that small voice in your head said saying 'this is a bad idea'?"

"Yeah. But you know I can barely hear that little voice because there's an even louder voice saying 'forget him'," he said trying to make light of the current situation. Kaylee gave a nervous smile, but it didn't calm her nerves in the slightest. In fact, it made her more nervous. She figured that if were down fighting with Peter, she would be less focused on her nerves and more on the battle itself. How Peter managed to convince her to stay with Edmund, she didn't know. But here she was on the edge of battle mentally preparing herself for when her enemy reached her.

Minutes later Peter gave the order to draw them back to the rocks. Or at least she could only assume that he had done that, because everyone began running towards them. That meant that Edmund and Kaylee were now going to have to fight. They had training with Oreius of course and Kaylee was going through it all in her mind, but she was still incredibly nervous.

As Peter rode in on his horse, an arrow was shot and it lodged itself in his horse's torso, nearly missing Peter. His horse was not so lucky. It fell and Peter flew off. Edmund gave an audible gasp and Kaylee's eyes widened to the size of hockey pucks. Suddenly and without any warning or time for any further preparation, they were drawn into the heat of the battle and Kaylee, much to her shock and pleasure, beat everyone that came her way.

"Kaylee!" Peter yelled. She ran over to where Peter was fighting a rather large Minotaur, all while dodging several other duels going on around her. "Get Edmund! Find the other girls and get out of here! Duck!"

She did as she was told and Peter stabbed a creature behind her. It gave a snarl as it fell to the grass and moved no more. "No! I am not leaving you here alone!" she screamed as she wacked an ogre.

"Yes, you can. And you will!" It reminded her very much of the conversation they had before she was taken by the Witch. "There's way too many of them!" _Clang! Stab! Smack! _"Please! I'm begging you. You have to do this!"

Sword's clanging she said, "What about your promise?" He looked at her with sad eyes. Finally she decided it was no use. She grabbed his face with her one free hand and with bitter tears in her eyes she finally said, "Be careful. You hear me? You have to be careful."

"I will. Just go!" And she ran.

"Edmund! Let's go! We have to go!" Kaylee yelled at him.

"But, Peter-" Edmund began.

She cut him off. "He'll be fine! We have to go and find the girls! Come on." They both ran with Mr. Beaver in front of them his makeshift chainmail vest clattering as he climbed. Just then, Edmund spotted the Witch making her way towards Peter. _No! _he thought. _She is not going to hurt him too. _And he took off in her direction.

"Hey!" Kaylee yelled through tears, while grabbing his arm. "Peter said get out of here!"

He wrenched his arm away and said, "Peter's not king yet!" And he ran away in a furious dash.

"Edmund!" Kaylee yelled. "Edmund! Get back here!" She looked towards the direction Beaver ran, then towards Edmund, who was quickly getting further away from her. "Bloody hell. Edmund!" she yelled as she ran the way Edmund had.

As she sped to get to him in time, a Minotaur, an Ogre and a dwarf stepped in her way. "You've got to be kidding me," she said to herself. Turning her attention to the problem at hand she said, "Okay, look. I'm really not in the mood, so if you could just move I won't have to kill you all." They didn't move. "Fine," she growled. Lunging at the Minotaur, being sure to take out the biggest threat first, she stabbed him in the side. He stumbled away as the dwarf came at her. Knocking him down the cliff she had been standing on, she turned her attention to the last remaining target. He ran at her and she slashed up his side. Feeling victorious she began to run to Edmund. Just then, the Minotaur she thought she had killed jumped in front of her and her sword was knocking viciously from her hand. Now the hand-to-hand combat she learned would be useful. She kneed the beast in the gut, elbowed him in the shoulder, and punched him in the face. "Ow!" she said waving her hand around in pain. She underestimated how hard his face would be.

Three more soldiers from the Witch's army rounded the corner. "Oh, come _on!_" she shrieked as she ran away. Edmund had reached the Witch and a flash of blue light occurred as he broke her spear. Kaylee continued running towards him. She stopped in surprise as she witnessed Edmund get stabbed. "_No!_" she yelled running faster to his side. It felt just like her dream, though this time, Edmund wasn't dead yet.

More soldiers came and Kaylee stood above Ed protecting him from them. "You get near him and you will die," she warned menacingly but none took heed.

Then just as soon as it began the battle was over. No one was coming at her anymore, but she couldn't understand why they weren't. But why didn't matter. Throwing her sword, Kaylee kneeled beside Edmund. She removed his helmet, and laid his head in her lap. "Please, Ed. You can't die. Not yet." Her eyes stung with tears as she ran her hand through his hair. She felt as if she sat there for hours, but it could only have been a few moments. Peter, Lucy, and Susan came around the corner and got down next to the other two, just after Susan had shot Ginnabrik who was, and Kaylee was unaware of this, about to kill them with their back turned.

Lucy pulled her potion from her side as Kaylee said, "I'm sorry Peter. I tried to get him out, but I just…" But she soon realized he was not listening to her. She watched as his eyes filled with tears. Edmund was having trouble breathing now, and as the drop entered his mouth, he got quiet. His eyes closed and Kaylee feared the worst. Tears began rolling down all of the children's faces. When they had finally thought Edmund had died, he coughed. Peter immediately pulled him into a tight hug.

"When are you going to learn to do as you're told?" Peter joked. Kaylee had gotten up and moved away as a group hug ensued. She didn't want to disturb the family moment.

She stood a few meters away looking upon them as they all had an animated conversation. Smiling, she didn't notice Aslan had come up beside her. "What are you doing over here?" the lion asked.

Jumping she grumbled, "People have got to stop doing that."

Aslan laughed but returned to his question. "So?'

"I didn't want to ruin their family moment," she told him.

"From all I've heard, you are a part of that family."

"How did you know that?"

"I have my ways," he smiled. Kaylee chuckled. They sat in a comfortable silence until Kaylee thought of something else she wanted to ask the Lion.

"Hey, I didn't get a chance to ask you," she began. "You were bluffing about the second prophecy."

"That is not really a question," Aslan replied, "but yes. I was 'bluffing' as you phrased it to see what the Witch would do."

"So why am I here? Or do I not serve a purpose?" she asked confused.

"Everyone who enters Narnia serves a purpose," Aslan clarified. "You were not originally meant to come, but the Deep Magic has obviously found what you were meant to do."

She shook her head. "I still don't understand." As much as she expected, the Lion did not get angry. He did not get frustrated. He was calm and explained to her the things she wanted explained.

"You were sent here as a sort of moral compass. Kaylee, you may not know this, but you are one of the naturally good people of your world. You kept this family on track."

"How?"

"You kept Edmund from telling any more information to the Witch. You persuaded Peter to go to battle even though you felt it may have been hopeless," he listed. "You put Peter, Susan, and Lucy above yourself when you were trapped in that cave in. The hard choice in the battle was to leave when Peter told you to and you did. You always go with the right choice as opposed to the easy one. That is your purpose."

"How did you- Never mind. 'You have your ways'." This statement caused Aslan to let out a laugh something she had never once heard and never would hear again.

"You should know that even though you are not royalty here in Narnia, you will be treated as such, by all."

Peter walked over to the girl and the Lion. "May I steal her for a moment?" asked Peter. Aslan gave his leave and walked away. "So what were you two talking about?"

"How Aslan bluffed the second prophecy to trick the Witch," Kaylee stated simply. "And how my purpose here is as a 'moral compass'."

"Really? He made it up?" Peter asked shocked.

"Yep," Kaylee giggled.

"So, I kept my promise," he said.

"Yeah..." she trailed off. "About that, I shouldn't have brought it up when you told me to leave. I know that you can't keep that kind of promise."

"Well, I kept it anyway." An awkward silence fell and Peter broke it by saying, "Thanks… for protecting Edmund, I mean."

"He's like my brother," Kaylee shrugged. "Why wouldn't I protect him?"

"Right," Peter chuckled. "Lucy told me how-" but he never finished.

He was interrupted by Kaylee desperate plea of, "Oh, just kiss me!" And he did. Their lips met in a kiss that was full of compassion.

"Finally!" someone yelled behind them. Both broke apart and turned to find Edmund rolling in the grass laughing and Susan's hand over her mouth. Her face was bright red.

Susan turned to Edmund and said, "Did I say that out loud?" Edmund nodded and laughed harder.

"Peter," Kaylee said diluting the blush creeping up in her cheeks, "I believe we're being spied on."

"I believe you're right." He put a hand on her cheek and said, "You know what else I believe?"

"What's that?" she asked curiously.

"She read my mind," Peter whispered. Kaylee smiled and they kissed again.

~CON~CON~CON~

A/N: Again, hokey and cheesy, but I didn't really want to change it. I thought it was cute despite the cheesy-ness.


	8. Love Birds

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.

A/N: All right. Here's this one. I'm doing the "fifteen years later" thing in the next chapter as its own. It'll be short, but that's all right.

~CON~CON~CON~

"Long live King Edmund! Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live Queen Lucy!" Kaylee cheered with the crowd. The official coronation was over and the celebratory ball was about to begin.

"And may I present Lady Kaylee," said Aslan before anyone could say or do anything else, "the Loyal, Knight of Narnia." Kaylee stopped clapping out of pure shock and mouthed 'Me?' Aslan nodded and she kneeled before him. She had no idea why she did this; it was more of an instinct. "Rise. May you be blessed with a long and happy life." All four of the siblings were grinning ear to ear but Peter's smile was the biggest of all.

Kaylee rose and the hall erupted in cheers again. "Let the ball begin!" Aslan announced and the crowd began to chatter noisily as elegant music began to fill the air. Some went to the tables in search of food. Others ventured out on the dance floor with their partners. The rest stood watching the others talking with those beside them.

Peter came up behind Kaylee and said, "So 'My lady', would you care for a dance?"

"As a matter of fact, I would 'Your Majesty'," she imitated with a smile. "By the way, did you know about that? What Aslan did?"

"Maybe…" he hinted, leading her onto the dance floor.

She playfully hit his chest. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He smiled. "Because I wanted it to be a surprise. I would have thought that would have been obvious"

"Well, I'm not nearly as logical as Susan," Kaylee replied and he laughed.

"True," he said."But you are just as intelligent." Kaylee opened her mouth to say something but found she couldn't. She smiled awkwardly and Peter took her hand. He began twirling her around. The purple gown Kaylee was wearing twirled as well along with her blonde curls.

"That's sweet," she finally said when they were face to face again.

"And you should have seen the look on your face when Aslan called your name. Priceless." She gave him a glare but he just laughed. "You're too cute when you're angry."

"So you want me to be angry all the time?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Well, you may not be as logical as Susan, but you are far more witty," Peter said with a grin.

She inclined her head. "Well, 'witty' is my specialty."

The song ended and Peter took her by the hand. "Come with me." And he led her out of the ballroom.

"Where do you suppose they're going?" Edmund asked his older sister. He brushed a few crumbs off his light blue tunic and adjusted his silver crown. It was a size too big and kept slipping down onto his face.

"I have a hunch," Susan smiled with a shrug and leaned on the pillar behind her. She folded her arms in front of her and watched as Peter and Kaylee disappeared. Her grey, silk dress complemented her eyes and her crown sat comfortably on top of her head.

He looked at her. "So, do you want to tell me what that hunch is?"

She glanced out of him from the corner of her eye and had to suppress a laugh. His mouth was covered in crumbs that he swiftly wiped away keeping his eyes on Susan. He was not leaving without an answer from her. Though he wasn't quite sure he wanted to know the answer from the way Susan was smiling at the door. "Probably to go into a vacant corridor and kiss."

"Ew," he whispered to himself.

"And believe me," Susan continued, not paying any mind to the disgusted look on her brother's face, "once they get started you won't be able to pry them apart with a crowbar."

"Ew," he said again.

"Or they could be going to one of their rooms to do…other various activities," she said with a wave of her hand.

"Ew," he said slightly louder.

"I really hope it isn't the latter," she thought to herself, though if she was saying it aloud for Edmund's benefit, she never said. If the satisfied look in her eye was anything to get on, she was saying these things to gross her brother out. "I mean, we do have guests. Besides I would not want to walk in on that. Can you imagine the embarrassment?" She shuddered comically.

"Ew!" he yelled. Susan smiled.

"Well, what'd you expect?" she asked. "Peter and Kaylee are sixteen. That's what teenagers do. Oh, and you may want to be prepared. Because they're together now, Kaylee will giggle at random moments and all of Peter's bad jokes. And they'll be all over each other. For the next few weeks, I don't think you'll ever see them apart."

Edmund thought about this for a minute, then said, "She does that already."

"That's true. Well, she'll do it more often." Edmund groaned and Susan laughed.

"Well, it's official," Edmund said finishing the finger sandwich he'd been eating.

"What is? That you need more food?"

"No," he said giving her a disgusted look and reproachful look. "I am not leaving this room until they come back."

"Why?" Susan puzzled.

"Why do you think?" Susan just looked at him. He sighed in frustration and told her, "Because I don't want to walk in on…well on that! I'm going to get something else to eat." Susan found it funny how her younger brother calmed his stomach with more food. She looked at him, then back at the doorway Kaylee and Peter had exited from, and smiled.

~CON~CON~CON~

Peter and Kaylee were in a deserted corridor kissing passionately. Peter had Kaylee pinned against a wall and Kaylee was the first to break apart in need of oxygen. Peter's crown was askew and Kaylee's hair was in knots. Lipstick covered both their faces. "Wow," she simply said. She didn't really need to say anything else.

"You can say that again," Peter whispered breathlessly.

"I don't think this is what Aslan had in mind when he named you 'the magnificent." He just smiled. He then went in for another kiss but Kaylee said, "Pete, what if someone comes down here?"

"Then they'll leave," he said simply. "They won't want to interrupt us."

Kaylee pondered this, then said, "Well, maybe we should save this until after everyone who doesn't belong in the castle leaves. That way we'll have more privacy."

Peter pouted but said, "I guess you're right." He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "But when we're officially alone you are mine."

She gave a seductive grin. "I would never want to disobey a _king._" Peter laughed. "Come on. Let's get back to the party before someone notices we're gone." "She looked at his face and grinned. "But maybe we should clean up a bit

~CON~CON~CON~

Kaylee growled in frustration yet had a smile tugging on her lips, "Stay put! I'm almost done!" She was wiping Peter's face with a wash cloth to get all her lipstick off from their previous engagement. The bathroom that was available was painted a tan-orange color and was rather large. The sink was next to the door and the mirror hung above the sink.

"Ow," he complained. "You know there is a mirror. I can do it myself. You're wiping too hard!" He snatched the cloth from her hand and turned to the mirror, leaning over the white tiled sink. "Give me that!"

She put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't think you really want me to answer that question. It may poison your mind." She gave him a sarcastic smile. "There," he said as he finished. "I'm done. Let's get back."

She sighed as he walked out of the room. "Hey, Peter?"

He reentered the bathroom. "Yeah?"

She hesitated for a second then said, "I love you." Why were those three little words so hard to say? She felt it. She knew she did. Every time he brushed up against her, her whole body tingled with excitement. Her hand felt like it belonged in his. His lips were warm and soft when they kissed her and his hands felt at home on her neck and the small of her back. She could hardly take her eyes off him when he was doing something as simple as laughing or reading. Whenever she had nothing to think about, her mind was on him. Even when she had more important things to do, her mind would be on him. She knew in her heart she was unconditionally and undeniably in love with Peter Pevensie, but she was terrified he didn't feel the same way in return. .

However her fears were a thing of the past when he immediately replied. "I love you too, Kaylee. More than anything in the world," without a second's hesitation. He lightly kissed her lips and intertwined his fingers within hers. "Come on. Let's go back to the party. I'm sure Susan has noticed our absence by now." They both smiled and walked hand in hand to the ballroom.

~CON~CON~CON~

"Well it's about time," Edmund whispered to Susan. He was rocking back and forth quickly.

"What?" she asked confused, but when she glanced over to the spot Ed's eyes were trained she didn't need an answer from him. He had to go to the toilet for the past ten minutes but he stayed true to his word. He truly did not want to walk in on his brother and almost-sister. The reason why was still a mystery to her but to be honest, she did not want to know the answer. As soon as he saw them stroll through the door, he took off at a sprint.

"Where's Ed going?" Lucy asked her older sister. She was clad in a beautiful sky blue dress with simple ballet slippers covering her feet. Her hair bounced from her curls as she bounded over to Susan.

"The toilet."

"Oh." They were both quiet for a moment as Susan watched Peter guide Kaylee around with his hand slipped inside of hers. Lucy was staring into space thinking about something else entirely but as she zoned back in she noticed the two others. "Hey, look! We should go over and say hello!" Susan smiled and was tugged along by Lucy to greet her older brother and his new girlfriend. Wow. Girlfriend. She was going to really have to get used to this idea. Shaking her thoughts away she grinned at the two eldest. "Hi Peter! Hi Kaylee. How are you? I'm fine. I love this! It's so nice. You both look lovely by the way. The food is great too! Everything is fantastic! I mean-" Lucy had said all of this without giving anyone a chance to answer any of her questions.

"Okay!" Peter interrupted. "That is enough sugar for you." Kaylee smiled and Susan noticed how adoringly she gazed at Peter. She wondered if even he knew how hard the family friend had fallen for him. She hoped he knew. She thought he knew. They were holding hands. And, was that lipstick on the corner of his mouth? Susan smirked inwardly. Her hunch was right. She was so good!

"I think Peter's right. If you have any more sweets you'll be going faster than the speed of light," Susan said, engaging herself in the conversation.

Kaylee had a puzzled expression. "Where's Aslan?" she asked. It was true. The Great Lion was no longer at the party. Lucy took off to the balcony and Susan, Kaylee, and Peter began conversing about other topics. "Hey Peter, I think you have a little…" Susan said trying but failing to hold back a huge smile. He turned bright red and wiped the corner of his mouth Susan was indicating with his sleeve. Kaylee was bright red as well and Susan now knew she was correct in her assumption.

~CON~CON~CON~

A/N: So ends another chapter. Review if you want. Don't if you don't want to. :D


	9. Fifteen Years Later

Disclaimer: For the last time, it is not mine. Please don't ask again.

A/N: Okay, like I said this was going to be a short one. Less than a thousand words… Usually I go two thousand at least so this is gonna feel really short. But oh well. I needed to make it at least as long as my last one!

~CON~CON~CON~

_**Fifteen Years Later…**_

Kaylee and Peter were happily married. Narnia had lived on peace for all the time the five ruled. There were a few scuffs and battles along the way but no wars that lasted years. Peter ran ahead on his horse with Kaylee in tow. They were all chasing a white stag. The legend was that if you caught him you would get a wish. Susan and Lucy were following Kaylee and Edmund was bringing up the rear.

He began to slow. "Are you all right Phillip?" he asked his horse when he finally came to a stand-still.

"Not as young as I once was," he replied, winded.

"Come on Ed!" Susan said.

"I was just catching my breath," he told her as she pulled her horse to a stop. Lucy then rode up and stopped followed by Kaylee, then finally Peter.

"Well, that's all we'll catch at this rate!" Kaylee complained.

"What did he say again Susan?" Lucy asked.

"'You girls wait in the castle. I'll get the stag myself'," she quoted while the others laughed.

"Hey," Peter said looking over Edmund shoulder with a curious expression. "What's this?"

"I recognize it from somewhere," Kaylee said.

"As if from a dream," Susan whispered.

"Or a dream of a dream," Lucy spoke hopping down from her horse. She then cried out, "Spare Oom!" and began searching the surrounded area.

"Lucy! Not again!" Susan said getting down from her own horse. Soon the other three were down on the ground attempting to catch Lucy before she completely disappeared into the dense forest.

"Lu?" Peter asked. Soon they were walking past branches and tress but they soon got soft and warm. "These aren't branches!" Peter exclaimed in surprise.

"They're coats!" Kaylee whispered. There was soon shoving and pushing. Someone shouted for someone else to get off their foot.

They tumbled one by one out of the wardrobe onto the cold hardwood floor. They were kids again dressed in their English clothes. The only thing any of them had left of Narnia were Peter and Kaylee's wedding rings. Kaylee flipped her hand over in front of her face and looked at her siblings to see the young faces she hadn't seen in years staring back at her all with the same confused expression gracing their features.

The door opened with a creek and Professor Kirk came in. He saw all the kids lying on the floor and said with some surprise and even some knowing, "Oh! What were you all doing in the wardrobe?"

They all smiled. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir." Peter said.

He smiled. Throwing the cricket ball that had sent them all into the wardrobe in the first place, he said, "Try me." So they told him all about Narnia and what went on with their adventures with the White Witch and Aslan. His eyes were like orbs throughout the whole story and he looked absolutely pleased.

~CON~CON~CON~

Kaylee was sitting on Peter's bed a day after the five had returned from Narnia. "Peter?" she asked playing gently with his left hand fingers.

"Yeah," he said fiddling with his ring that was now on his right hand. Kaylee had decided to do the same thing as to not confuse anyone. But they wore it in a promise that someday in England they would switch the rings back again.

"Do you think we'll ever go back?" she asked.

"I hope so. I don't think he'd just make us leave unless we did something wrong." He sighed. "I don't know. I hope we will." After a comfortable silence Peter continued. "We should go to sleep. It's late." Kaylee nodded and went back to her room. That was another thing they had decided. They had told themselves they wouldn't sleep in the same bed until they were legally married in England as well.

Lying covered in bed she thought to herself _I hope we get back too, Peter. Me too. _And she drifted off into a deep sleep.

~CON~CON~CON~

A/N: And so ends the edit. I've been editing this for a while now and I think it's better than it was before. Review if you want.


	10. Author's Note

Author's note: Okay, so I was re-reading was story and I realized that it was kind of terrible… So I decided to edit it and make it better and with more detail. I've re-uploaded all of the chapters (plus Fanfiction did something weird to my scene breaks… In all my stories…) if you want to go back and read them cool. I just have to say that I think they are way better than before personally. Review and let me know if you want me to do the same to _**Growing Up**_. Thank you to all my loyal readers. :D


End file.
